She's Back!
by NakrellTakima
Summary: Run Agent P! Hide Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Three months after her return, Nina pays a visit to the O.W.C.A and D.E.I. Can they stop her this time? OR will her crazy fan girl ways win against them?
1. Chapter 1: Why did you quit?

****Note: This story will involve A LOT of the character's POV. Not all of the chapters but a few. BTW, if this is your first time reading the story, I suggest you read 'The Day Agent P Fled in Fear' first.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Why did you quit?**

A few days passed by and everything was normal again. Actually, everything was normal with Heinz and the Flynn-Fletcher family. But when referring to Major Monogram and Agent P… things were everything but normal for them. The Major was having a hard time figuring out what all the little buttons did and Perry… he, well he refused to go on any missions.

With each passing day, the Major grew more and more worried about him. He had noticed that the Agent hardly slept, ate or left the house… not that he was "spying" on him or anything, he thought about it more as "keeping an eye on him". However, the platypus found it somewhat annoying having the Major over at his family's house for dinner twice a week.

Yes. To "keep an eye on him" the Major had actually claimed to be a distant relative of the Fletcher's. At first, like to be expected, no one believed him until he showed documents that said otherwise. How did he do it without Carl's help? Well, that was a mystery to the Agent.

It had been two months now, and the Major still believed there was something terribly wrong with the Agent that he had no other choice but to give him a long term "vacation". More like a long term suspension. The Agent had argued but he knew that when the Major's mind was made up nothing would change it. Monogram just wanted the Agent to return to his normal self again before his psychological problems acted up again.

The Major could still remember two months back when the Agent had arrived to Headquarters claiming that the girl had returned. He had checked the surveillance cameras and had seen no one outside his host family's house. Maybe Carl had been right…. Maybe dealing with the problem that hadn't even showed signs had caused it to accelerate.

**Weeks later**

After the Major left the house, Perry sneaked out the backyard and took off. He was still determined to talk to Carl. True, every time he wanted to talk with him Carl would refuse.

Not this time, no. This time Perry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of not dealing with his problems. There was something wrong with Carl… he had been working at the Agency for a long time now and it was weird that he would just quit because he was angered at Major Monogram. It wasn't even the first time they fought but Carl never quit.

What could be wrong with him?

**Carl's House**

The Agent entered the college student's house through an open window. There he found the student working on some science project. There was no one else home so he didn't have to act mindless of hide. The Agent placed the translator on and walked towards Carl slowly. "Carl."

The student jumped, "Agent P?" he turned, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some answers from you."

"I told you Agent P, I don't want to talk about it." He replied a little frustrated.

The Agent walked over to him and climbed on the desk so that now they were at eye level. He stared at the intern firmly and noticed something particular in his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Carl asked.

"Why are you been a quitter all of the sudden?"

"I'm not a quitter!"

"You quit the Agency."

Carl frowned at the Agent. "It was the Major's fault!"

"You two always fight! Why quit now?"

"Because… because… because I grew tired of it, ok!"

Perry blinked.

Carl rose from his chair and walked towards the window. He remained silent for a few minutes before looking down and sighing. "I just don't think he appreciates what I do…"

"Of course he does… he hasn't stopped talking about it."

Carl turned, "Really?"

"Yeah… whenever he calls me he's always saying 'oh if Carl were here' and 'how does Carl do this'…. To be honest it's getting annoying."

"Wow, does he really need me that much?"

'Yes. He's a computer illiterate! Three days ago he blasted Agent C with the Pink-Inaitor…"

"He what?!"

Perry nodded, "And the other day he almost blasted us all with the Amnesia-Inaitor."

"WHAT?!"

Carl began to pace, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing…. He knew there were things the Major didn't know but he couldn't possibly be THAT dumb….

Agent P just stared at the intern. He knew he wanted to come back, it was obvious. Of course he did feel a little bad about lying to him. The Major had really not tried to blast them with the Amnesia-Inaitor… but what happened to Agent C was true.

"You guys really need me back, don't you?"

"Yes…" Perry replied.

Carl looked at the Agent for a while. He missed them all, he really did but… he was still angered at the Major and unless he apologized he wasn't returning. He didn't even have to say a word; he could tell Agent P had gotten the message.

The platypus let out a sigh and jumped down from the desk. He began to walk towards the open window again and climbed up the window. Before leaving he turned back to Carl, "He'll apologize. I promise."

Carl smiled as the semi-aquatic mammal left, he knew Agent P and he knew that he would keep his promise. However, he could also tell that there was something wrong with him, something seemed to be bothering him but what could it be?

**D.E.I**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was utterly surprised when he saw Perry the Platypus entering his building. He wasn't working on anything evil at the moment so he didn't know what the Agent could possibly be doing here.

"What are you doing here?" the scientist asked.

"Heinz! She's back!

"Who's back?"

"Nina!"

Heinz blinked. "Perry, have you been sleeping well?"

"…no."

"Ah, there is your problem. You haven't been sleeping well so you believe that the girl is back."

"No! She really is—"

"I suggest that you get some sleep. I promise I won't make anything evil until you're better."

Agent P couldn't believe it. Why didn't they believe him? "But… but… but…" Damn, now he sounded like Candace. He let out a sigh.

The evil scientist opened the door for the Agent and told him to get some rest. He could tell the platypus was still haunted by the memories of the girl, but he needed to get over it. He just needed a long vacation and a lot of rest.

****Poor Perry… no one believes him…. Please review, no harsh comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies and Concern

****Note: Sorry it took sooo long to upload this chapter but my computer was being stupid and I had final exams. Well, anyway… here's Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Apologies and Concern**

Perry arrived to the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters. He couldn't help but to bear a gloomy expression on his face. The girl was back, he knew it. He had seen her… he had been working in the Agency all his life and had been Doofenshmirtz's nemesis for a while now, and yet, no one believed him. He reached his chair and sat down.

The Major looked at him in concern; he could see that the Agent was sad because he didn't believe that the girl was back. But he couldn't believe him since he hadn't seen her. Still, he didn't like to see Agent P all depressed. "So, what is it Agent P?"

The semi-aquatic mammal looked up at the screen, "You have to apologize to Carl."

The Major let out a sigh, "You talked to him didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"To make it short, he doesn't feel appreciated."

"Really?"

Perry just nodded at his boss and stared at him.

**Monogram's POV**

I grew a little nervous as Agent P continued to stare at me. It felt as if he was staring down at me in disappointment and I understood why. Well, I had been a little too hard on Carl… maybe Agent P was right. Maybe I needed to apologize to Carl and have him return to the agency.

I let out a sigh, "Alright Agent P… I'll apologize to Carl."

His expression didn't change, "And how are you going to do it? A simply 'I'm sorry' won't work."

"Oh come on!"

"Major, you need to be honest with him."

"How honest?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Very honest."

I remained silent for a moment. I never thought that it would come to this, me… Francis Monogram, about to apologize to my intern. I let a groan escape my lips and rolled my eyes, "What all did you tell him?"

"That you blasted Agent C with the Pink-inaitor and almost blasted us with the Amnesia-inaitor."

"I did what?! I think I would remember if I tried to blast you with that thing."

He just gave me a blank stare.

"Oh."

Perry just let out a sigh and jumped out of the chair. He saluted his boss and began to walk away but stopped and returned to the monitor screen, "And stop coming to my owner's house for dinner!"

"But Agent P, I must check on you…"

"I'm okay! Just stop it!"

The Major let out a sigh, "Fine…"

Having heard that, Perry left the room.

**Dansville Mall**

Candace was once again on a shopping spree with her BFF Stacy. They had just bought what they called the cutest outfits and where now having lunch. "So, you had they chance to bust your brothers and didn't do it?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it, Stacy…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

They looked at each other for a while. "So, how's Jeremy?"

"Oh, he's fine…"

"Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well… you haven't talked about him in two months."

Candace froze… Stacy was right… she hadn't spoke to Jeremy since they came back from China..

"Oh… my God…"

"What is it Candace?"

"Stacy… someone broke the fourth wall…"

"Uh, yeah. You did… just now."

****Okay… maybe not the best way to end the Chapter… no harsh comments please****


End file.
